What Happened to US
by carrot1D
Summary: Quinn is raising Beth after Shelby died in a car accident. When Beth finally meets Puck will Quinn let him in her life? QUICK STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was happy in New Haven with just Beth and me. I had her. I was trusted with her after Shelby died. Beth would ask about her father. I would tell her he didn't know I had her. I would see the look in her eyes that said I want to know my father. There was finally a chance for Puck to meet her. Rachel arranged a Glee reunion in New York at Finn and her house.

"Hey Beth." I called her from her room. "Yes mommy?" she said, she was 5. "Do you want to meet your daddy?" I asked her. Her eyes widened. "YES!" she screamed. "Shh," I said. "Go pack a bag. We're going to New York to visit Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn." She nodded and ran to her room. I looked at my phone and tried to find the last picture of Puck I had. It was the one from when Beth was born. I wondered if Puck was still the same. Was he even coming? If he didn't, this would still be a good opportunity to get to know Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina. Beth was really close to Rachel. Rachel taught Beth to sing a little. It was cute. They would put on little shows. "MOMMY!" I heard Beth scream. I walked to her room. "Yes honey?" I asked. "I finished packing." She said. I opened her suitcase and saw just toys in there. "You need clothes honey. I'll help you pack." I said. "Sorry mommy, I'm just so excited to see my daddy. I never met him. What's he like?" she asked me. I got my phone and showed the picture of Puck, Mercedes, Beth, and I. "Is the baby me?" she asked. I nodded. "Is that you and Auntie Mercedes?" she asked. I nodded. "Is that my daddy?" she asked. I hesitated to nod. But I did anyway.

"He looks funny." She said. I laughed. "We better get you packing. We'll be there for a week." I said. I helped her pack her pajamas, her swimsuit, her toothbrush and shampoos, and her going out clothes. Then I got to her bunny that Puck gave me to give to Beth. I put that in and zipped it. "Are you okay mommy?" Beth asked. "Yes honey, it's just been a while since I saw your dad." I said. "How long?" she asked. I replied, "3 years." "Wow." She said. "I need to help you pack mommy." I nodded. I picked her up and carried her to my room. She wasn't the best at packing for herself. But she was amazing, somehow, at picking my clothes.

…

We finished packing and we had the flight two days later. Rachel insisted she pay for everyone's flight. When you think about it, a Broadway star could pay for anything. Santana and Brittany are coming with their adopted daughter from France. Mike and Tina have their twins. Kurt and Blaine are bringing their son from Cuba. Sam and Mercedes have no kids. I have Beth to bring. Sugar and Rory are childless. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury (now Schuester) are coming with their daughter. Rachel and Finn have their son. Artie has a son and daughter, which he raises by himself. So a lot of people are there. Artie took the same plane as us since he lives in Stratford.

"Hi Uncle Artie!" said Beth greeting Artie. He wheeled in with his 3-year-old daughter, Arianne, and his 7-year-old son, Jonathan. "Hey Beth. Hey Quinn" he replied. "Hey Artie. Hey Arianne and Johnny." I said greeting them. Beth and Arianne were close in age (3 and 5) so they like to play together. We sat down in the waiting area. "So you're going to see Puck. And Beth is too." Said Artie. "Yeah, she's been wanting to meet Puck for a while. She was so excited when I mention him." I said. "But this might be a one time thing." Said Artie. "I know it's not because it's Beth we're talking about, Puck's daughter that he hasn't seen in a while. He would want to stay in her life as her permanent father." I said. Artie nodded. "Now boarding flight #378; Group C." said the flight attendant. "That's us." I said. "Come on Beth and Arianne." We got on the plane. Arianne, Beth and I sat in the middle row that seated three people. Artie and Jonathan sat in the back of us. The girls were watching a movie together and eating cookies they got on the plane. I thought about what I would say to Puck. If he even wanted to be in Beth's life. That was huge. Would he want to be in my life? The last time we had a real conversation was in senior year when we said goodbye to each other. What would Beth say to him? What would he say to Beth? It's all to confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Beth! Quinn! I'm so happy to see you!" said Rachel. "You too Rach!" I said hugging her. "Hey Finn!" I said hugging him. Beth came running into Rachel's arms, "Auntie Rachel!" "Hey Bethy! How are you?" said Rachel. "Good." Replied Beth. Then Beth hugged her Uncle Finn. "When's everyone else coming?" I asked. "In about an hour." Said Finn. "You and Beth can stay in your usual room." Said Rachel. Finn and Rachel had a huge ten-room mansion. Beth and I would come visit. So we would have our own room.

I took Beth's hand and we climbed the huge spiral staircase with our suitcases behind us. I opened the door. There was my big bed and Beth's smaller, pink bed. I put our suitcases on the bed. Beth went running down the stairs to find Arianne. I went to Rachel and Finn's son's room, Michael. I knocked on his door, "Hey Mike." I said to him. He was on his bed reading a book. He was the smartest in his class. "Auntie Quinn!" he said happily. The 7-year-old came running to hug me. "How are you? It's been so long." I asked him. "It's great Auntie, I'm just reading Wuthering Heights." Said Michael. "You know, your dad didn't read that until he was seventeen?" I told him. "What?" he said in shock. He grabbed his book and stomped down the stairs to give a serious talk to his dad. I followed behind him. Santana and Brittany were here with their adopted newborn daughter from France, Emmeline. "Quinn!" screamed Brittany. She came running to hug me. Santana was holding Emmy. "Hey Britt! I missed you!" I said. "Hey Beth! Come here!" I told her. She came here. "This is your Auntie Brittany." I introduced them. "Beth! You're so big!" Brittany said. "You saw me before?" Beth asked. "I was at the hospital when you were born." Brittany said. "That's so cool!" said Beth. "Do you want to play with me and Arianne?" Beth asked. "Who's Arianne?" asked Brittany. "Artie's three-year-old daughter." I answered. Brittany picked up Beth and ran over to Arianne. I sat on the couch next to Santana. "Hey San! I missed you so much!" I said to her. "I missed you too, Q.," she said. "So, this is Emmy." I said. "Yep, the whole glee club is her god-mothers and fathers." She said. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Thanks Tana!" I said using her rarely used nickname. "No problem. Oh, gotta feed Emmy. I'll talk to you later." Said Santana. I wave to her. The door opens and in comes Puck with Sugar and Rory. They all lived in Los Angeles. "Hey everyone!" said Sugar. I ran to hug her. "Hey Sugar!" I said. "I missed you Quinn!" she said. I hugged Rory. "Hey Rory!" I said hugging him. "I missed you too Quinn." He said. I finally made it to Puck. "Puck!" I said hugging him. "Hey Quinnie." He said hugging me back. "Wait a sec." I told him. This was it. He was going to meet Beth. "Beth, come over here." I said to her. She came over. "This is your daddy, Puck. Puck, this is Beth." I said. Puck's eyes widened. He picked up Beth and said, "I'm your daddy." "I know that, silly." She said. He hugged her and he pulled me in. It felt safe to be with Beth and Puck. She was happy to know her dad. "Aww!" said Rachel. "First family photo!" she said. She had her camera. Beth smiled in Puck's arms. I smiled. The camera flashed. "Thanks Rach." I said. "What's your favorite color, daddy?" Beth asked Puck. Puck replied, "Black. What's yours?" "PINK! PINK!" she said. "I knew it." He said. He sat down on the couch with her and he talked to her. Mike and Tina came. "Asian Power!" screamed Brittany and went over to hug Tina. Mike and Tina's twins, Mei and Akio, were following close behind. I went up to Tina and hugged her. "I missed you Tina!" "I missed you too Quinn. I heard Puck and Beth met. That must be fun." She said. "They're actually over there on the couch." Tina went over to say hi to Beth and Puck. I hugged Mike, "Hey Mike! It's been a long time." I said. "I know! Quinn, this is Mei and Akio. They're three." He said. "Hi guys." I said to them. "They can go and play with Artie's kids and Beth." I said to Mike. "Thanks Quinn. Hey Artie!" he said. Mei and Akio went to play with Jonathan and Arianne.

"Lunch Time!" said Rachel. She led everyone into the garden dining room. The pool was close by it. Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, and Gwen (their daughter) came. So did Sam and Mercedes. Rachel made everyone roast-beef sandwiches with salads. "Okay, let me just say something," said Mr. Schuester. "First, now that you guys aren't my students you can call me Will. Second, I'm so proud of you guys and I'm proud to say that I taught to guys and helped you become who you guys are today. Glee changed most of your lives, as well as mine. You guys helped me become who I am today. To us!" he said. "To us!" said everyone raising his or her cups. Beth was sitting next to Puck and I. Tina sat on the other side of me. "Quinn, do you still live in New Haven?" Tina asked. "Yes, I'm on my last year in Yale. I'm getting a master's degree." I said. "Where do you work?" she asked me. "I'm a nurse. What about you? Where do you live?" I asked her. "We live in Seattle. It's pretty cool. Mike is a dance teacher and I'm working at a theatre. We're still performing. It's great." She said. "That's great Tina. Knowing that your happy makes me happy Tina. At least you lost the blue hair streak." I said. "I still have the honey highlights from senior year. I got a new look. Kind of 60s retro." She laughed. I heard Puck and Beth talking about how Puck and I met. "Your mom was a cheerleader and I was a football player." Said Puck. "Were you dating?" asked Beth. "Kind of," he said. I laughed. Puck looked over at me and said, "We were when you were pregnant." "You tried hooking up with me." Said Rachel. "And may I remind you Mercedes dated him and I was kind of too while Quinn was preggo." Said Santana. Everyone started laughing. "Honestly, when I look back on that, the best part of the story is when Puck and I started beating the crap out of each other." Said Finn. "You guys fought in wheelchairs." Said Will. "It looked so stupid." Said Brittany. Beth asked out loud, "How did you all meet?" I started, "Santana, Brittany and I met while we were cheerleaders. Finn was my boyfriend at first and Puck was his best friend. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Artie were originally the first glee club members. Finn joined glee club. So Santana, Brittany, and I joined too. Then Puck, Mike, and Matt did." "Who's Matt?" asked Beth. "He was one of my friends. Then he transferred." Said Finn. "In junior year, Sam came and joined. He was my boyfriend too. Then in senior year Sugar and Rory came." I said. "Can you guys honestly tell me what was your favorite performances?" asked Will. Sam raised his hand and said, "Lucky." I laughed at his answer. "Why don't you guys sing?" asked Blaine. Rachel went inside and came out with microphones. "Please mommy!" said Beth. Everyone started chanting, "SING! SING!" I looked at Sam and he nodded. Rachel handed us the mikes. Luckily, Finn still had his guitar. Sam started playing it, "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying." I sang my lyrics. When we finished everyone clapped. I said, "I want to hear the song the Troubletones sang at Regionals when we were seniors." Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Sugar got up and sang "Stronger". Everyone was singing his or her favorite songs from glee. This was bringing back everything we accomplished.


End file.
